Batik For The World
by orangegreengirl
Summary: Solo Batik Festival akan diadakan! Para Nation diundang untuk berpartisipasi! Tapi Nesia dan State-tannya sibuk, para Nation hanya dipandu oleh sepasang State-tan kembar yang masih kecil. Bagaimana 1 minggu mereka keliling Pulau Jawa untuk mengenal batik?
1. Chapter 1

Batik For The World

A Hetalia Axis Power fanfiction

By orangegreengirl

* * *

><p>Summary: Nesia tidak menghadiri World Meeting kali ini karena sibuk mempersiapkan salah satu acara bergengsinya, Solo Batik Festival besama State-tan-State-tannya. Sebagai gantinya, dia mengundang para Nation-tan untuk datang ke Indonesia dan menghadiri Solo Batik Festival. Semua dengan senang hati datang tapi masalahnya, Nesia dan State-tan Jawa lainnya tidak bisa menemani mereka lantaran sibuk dengan festival sehingga para Nation-tan harus keliling Pulau Jawa tanpa bantuan Nesia dan lainnya tapi dengan sepasang kembar yang gagap berbahasa Inggris. Bisakah para turis ini bertahan selama 1 minggu di negeri asing yang unik bin aneh ini? Eh? Ada yang mengekori? Siapa?<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"MAS RAHMAD! STOCK KAIN MORINYA [1] SUDAH DATANG!"

"MAS RAHMAD! CAP BATIKNYA KURANG!"

"MAS RAHMAD! MAS! LILINNYA HABIS!"

"MAS RAHMAD! KERANNYA RUSAK! KAMI TAK BISA DAPAT AIR BUAT CELUP!"

"Bawa kain morinya ke gudang! Kirim orang ke tempat Mas Agung buat minta pinjam cap [2]! Harusnya dia sudah buat yang baru! Lilin batiknya sudah kupesan dari Laweyan [3] tadi pagi! Apa? Belum datang? Cih! Cepat telpon! Sekalian telpon tukang reparasi! Aku mau ke Balai Kota! Kalau saat aku kembali belum ada yang benar, kita akan lembur lagi! Jangan lupa makan! Aku tak mau ada yang pingsan! Buang waktu dan tenaga!"

Raden Puntadewa Rahmad Buwono dengan nama panggilan Rahmad dan lebih dikenal sebagai State-tan Surakarta langsung menyalakan motor dan mengenakan helm. Laki-laki Jawa yang biasanya cuek dan hemat bicara ini sudah OOC ketika Solo Batik Festival, acaranya yang paling bergengsi, sudah direncanakan oleh dirinya dan para seniman di Surakarta.

"Aku sudah pesankan katering buat semua orang! Sudah dibayar jadi nanti langsung bagiin ya! Sudah, aku mau ke Balai Kota!"

**BRRRRUUUUUM**

"MAS RAHMAD! AWAS!"

**BRRRRRAAAAAAK**

"KYAAAAAAAA!" MAS RAHMAD KETABRAK MOBIL!"

"MAAAS!"

"TELPON AMBULANS!"

"MAAAAAAS RAAAAHMAAAAD!"

* * *

><p>Empire State, New York, USA<p>

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Gooood morning, EVERYONE~! Hero sudah tiba, jadi mari kita mulai World Meeting hari ini!" America, enerjik seperti biasa, mengeluarkan berkas berisi topik World Meeting hari ini dan mengancungkannya tinggi-tinggi sambil tertawa keras. Ada yang sweat drop, ada yang menghela napas, ada yang mulai naik emosinya dengan tingkah laku Nation-tan satu ini. "Nah! Topik kita kali ini diberikan oleh France! Topiknya adalah- GUH!"

"_Beaute_~ _Beaute_ _de_ _monde_! Dunia yang indah! Full of fashion! _Complete de la mode_!"

France, sedang dalam elemennya, mendorong America sampai jatuh dan berdiri diatas meja dengan mawar mengelilingi dirinya. Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya seperti sedang berkhotbah dan menatap wajah semua orang.

"Akhir-akhir ini yang kita bicarakan adalah global warming, terorisme, keadaan ekonomi, perang di Timur Tengah... Je m'ennuie! Aku bosan dengan semua topik ini! Bagaimana kalau kita membahas topik yang positif dan _belle?_ Seperti fashion! Fashion! Bukankah itu sangat indah dan menyenangkan? Lumayan untuk mencerahkan dunia inikan?"

"Damn wanker!" England berdiri dari kursinya, "Fashion? Itu yang dipikiranmu untuk topik kali ini? Fashion? Tak bisakah kau lebih serius?"

"Aku akan serius kapan pun aku mau, Angleterre! Kamu saja yang terlalu membosankan! Negaramu itu sama sekali tidak indah! Kalau bunga mawarnya sih aku akui cantik tapi yang lainnya? HA! Tak bisa menandingi Parisku tercinta!"

"Apa katamu, mesum! London jauh lebih baik daripada Paris!"

"HA! Yang ada hanya bangunan tua!"

"Kamu sendiri lebih tua dariku, damn frog!"

"QUE! AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK TUA! ALIS TEBAL!"

Seperti biasa, England dan France adu jotos lagi. Banyak Nation-tan geleng-geleng dengan scene berantem yang sudah tidak asing ini. Urat mulai muncul di wajah Germany. China menghela napas. Italy seperti biasa hanya mengatakan "Veeee~" Russia tetap tersenyum. America hanya tertawa-tawa. Japan terlihat ingin melerai tapi tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Veee~" Italy mengangkat tangan.

"Jangan bilang kamu mau pasta sekarang, Italy!" Germany menghardik Italy dari tempat duduknya. Italy hanya senyam-senyum karena tempat duduk mereka berjauhan, jadinya tidak takut.

"Aku setuju dengan France-nii-chan! Aku juga bosan dengan topik-topik ini. Tidak ada salahnyakan membicarakan fashion? Toh hanya sekali ini? Veee~"

"OOOOH! Bien, Italy! Kamu mengerti juga! Fashion membuat dunia ini indah~!"

"Juga membuat para gadis cantik menjadi lebih cantik lagi, veee!"

Germany facepalm.

"Tapi memangnya kita akan membicarakan hal seperti apa seputar fashion?" Germany membuka mulut lagi setelah menenangkan diri, "Tidak ada acara fashion atau insiden berhubungan dengan fashion yang mendunia."

Satu tangan terancung di udara. Semua orang menoleh pada pemilik tangan yang terancung itu.

Iceland

Laki-laki itu mengerjapkan mata dan menurunkan tangannya seraya pipinya muncul semburat pink. Sambil menggumamkan sesuatu, dia merogoh sesuatu dari dalam jasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop coklat dengan corak batik.

"Ini... Sebelum aku datang kesini... Aku dititipi oleh Indonesia... Hari ini dia tidak bisa datang... Jadi gantinya ini... Biar kubacakan... Ehem." Iceland membuka amplop tersebut dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang lagi-lagi bercorak batik.

_Kepada teman-teman sesama Nation-tan tersayang, terutama Germany-san_

_Maaf saya tidak bisa menghadiri World Meeting kali ini._

_Saya disibukkan dengan persiapan festival tahunan disalah satu stateku._

_Ingat batikkan? Yang baru-baru ini disahkan sebagai World Heritage?_

_Nah, minggu depan saya akan mengadakan Solo Batik Festival dimana semua pelukis batik, fashion designer dan model terbaik di Indonesia akan berkumpul dan mengadakan festival batik besar-besaran. Dalam rangka ini, Saudara bisa berwisata dan mengenal batik lebih dalam. Kalau mau, Saudara bisa belajar membuat batik sendiri._

_Nah, kalau mau datang ke Solo Batik Festival tolong beritahu saya ya. Biar saya atau State-tanku yang menjemput dan menjadi tour guide kalian._

_Terima kasih_

_Salam sayang,_

_Indonesia_

_PS: Ya, ada banyak gadis cantik berkumpul, Italy-san. France-san, jangan coba-coba melakukan perbuatan mesum kalau datang_

"...Begitulah..." Iceland memasukkan kembali amplop itu kedalam sakunya. "Nesia mengundang kita ke festival lokalnya... Kenapa kalian memandangku begitu?" Iceland sweat dropped sedikit ketika semua orang memandangnya aneh, antara rasa kaget, senang dan tidak percaya. Alasannya? Karena Iceland yang dititipi surat. Bukan India yang duduk disebelah Nesia dan jauh lebih akrab. Bukan Australia. Bukan tetangga ASEANnya. Tapi ICELAND.

Setahu semua orang, keduanya tidak punya hubungan apa-apa. Jarak kedua negaranya terlalu jauh, ketemunya hanya saat World Meeting dan tidak ada kerja sama dalam bentuk apa pun. Apalagi sifat mereka berdua yang amat bertentangan. Iceland yang dingin dan agak EMO dengan Nesia yang ramah dan agak polos. Benar-benar bagaikan api dan air.

"Eeeh... Ice-san. Kenapa kamu yang dititipi surat?" India dengan sopan bertanya dengan negara disebelahnya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kepala.

"Oh. Soalnya aku dan Nesia sudah sepakat untuk kerja sama dalam pengembangan energi geothermal... Kami berduakan sama-sama negara yang banyak gunung vulkanis... Kenapa kalian memandangku seperti itu sih?"

"Hmmm! Batik ya?" France mangut-mangut sambil berkacak pinggang, membelakangi Iceland. "Akhirnya sesuatu yang indah!"

"Aku diacuhkan nih?"

"Aaaaah! Batik! Ya! Sungguh peninggalan fashion yang unik! Aku lumayan tertarik dengan yang satu ini!"

"Oi..."

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kita terima undangan Nesia-chan dan ke Indonesia untuk mengunjungi festival ini? Bagaimana semuanya?"

"SEEETUUUJUUUUU!"

"Wah, aku benar-benar dicuekin..."

* * *

><p>Di sebuah rumah sakit lokal di Solo...<p>

Nesia berdecak sambil memandangi salah satu State-tannya, Surakarta. Tadi sore ketika akan berangkat ke Balai Kota Solo untuk meninjau persiapan festival, Surakarta berniat ngebut dengan motor tapi terlanjur ketabrak mobil. Yah, tidak mati sih (State-tan gak akan mungkin mati ketabrak) tapi kakinya patah dan tangan kanannya cedera. Tapi Surakarta tidak merasa khawatir, karena dia kidal jadi bisa lanjut mencanting. Dia nyengir dengan kakaknya sambil menggaruk-garuk hidung.

"Tahukah kau betapa khawatirnya aku?" Suara Nesia bergetar. Surakarta tetap nyengir. "Saat aku menerima telpon dari Jogya kalau kamu kecelakaan, aku benar-benar khawatir! Aku langsung suruh Jakarta menjemput dan ngebut pake motor kesini! Ternyata! Kamu cuma patah kaki satu dan lecet dikit! Eeeeeh! Kamunya malah asyik ngemil! Apa-apaan ini! Strawberry shortcake dari kebunnya Bandung! Pia legong dari Bali! Permen asam Jawa 1 kilo dari Banten! Hebat! Kalau kamu kuat makan segitu banyaknya, balik ke rumahmu! Lanjutin canting!"

Surakarta tetap nyengir. Dibelakang Nesia, Jakarta geleng-geleng kepala dan Jogya facepalm. Surakarta tetap nyengir. Gegar otak kali ya anak satu ini?

"Kakak jadi mengundang para Nation? Mereka datangkan, Kak? Batik kita harus bisa mencapai Red Carpet Hollywood! Begitu juga dengan kebaya kita! Lalu blankon! Lalu perhiasan perak Jogya! Lalu batu-batu mulia kita! Ng, itu sudah deng. Lalu-"

"Cukup. Aku antar kamu ke rumahmu biar kamu salurkan hiperaktifmu ke batik. Untung kemarin aku pasang kursi ketiga disamping motor [4]. Jadi kakimu yang sudah digips tidak perlu dilipat..." Jakarta dibantu dengan Jogya memindahkan Surakarta ke kursi roda.

"Boleh bawa cemilan?"

"Nggak."

"Lollipop?"

"Ngaak."

"Bahkan permen karet?"

"Kalau kamu nempelin permen karet di motorku, bukan hanya kakimu yang satu ini yang patah."

Surakarta memberi pandangan minta tolong pada Jogyakarta. Pria Jawa dengan blankon itu langsung menggeleng.

"Abang sibuk dengan perhiasan peraknya, Dik. Abang tidak bisa bantu untuk yang satu ini. Anggap saja ini ganjaran. Pulang, istirahat, lanjutkan mencanting."

Surakarta cemberut.

"Kakak. Apa benar teman Nation-tan Kakak akan datang?" Jogya dengan sopan bertanya ketika Jakarta membawa keluar Surakarta dari kamar. "Karena Sura, kesibukan jadi bertambah. Kakak sekalian datang untuk jadi penjahit gaun-gaun batiknya. Saudara-saudari di Pulau Jawa berkumpul untuk membantu. Apa perlu kuhubungi satu adik kita sebagai pemandu mereka?"

"Kembar Bangka Belitung."  
>"Eh? Tapi mereka berdua masih kecil dan tidak terlalu fasih bahasa Inggris..."<p>

"Lumayan buat mereka belajar. Toh Andrea Hirata milik mereka."

"Eh..."

Nesia sudah berjalan keluar ruangan.

"...Benar hubungi 2 anak itu? Graha (Bangka) dan Murni (Belitong)? Benar tidak apa mengirim 2 anak itu?

Akhirnya, Jogya menelepon kedua anak itu tapi tidak dijawab, karena keduanya sedang melaut.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! YAY! Jadi juga fic tentang batik! Akhirnya Nation-tan mengenal batik! Pasti seru pas mereka keliling Pulau Jawa! Di chapter depan akan saya ceritakan fakta-fakta tentang batik! <strong>

**Saya dari dulu ingin bikin Kembar Bangka Belitong gara-gara Laskar Pelangi. Katanya udah masuk Eropa! Kyaaaa! Andrea Hirata benar-benar berjasa dalam dunia literatur Indonesia! Si Kembar Bangka Belitong ini sangat polos dan unyuuu! Tunggu debut mereka di chapter 2!**

**[1]Kain mori adalah kain yang biasa dijadikan bahan untuk melukis batik. **

**[2]KotaGede di Jogyakarta terkenal dengan karajinan perak jadi kusimpulkan kalau Jogyakarta cakap dalam bikin begituan. Saya tahu kalau di Solo juga ada tempat bikin cap batik yang terbuat dari tembaga tapi saya tidak tahu mana lebih bagus. Cap batik dari Solo atau KotaGede? Yah, yang pasti saya mau bikin Surakarta master dalam bikin batik dan Jogyakarta master dalam kerajinan perak. Kalau Jakarta master dalam ngebut ya? (Temen-temen cowok saya suka ngebut!) **

**[3]Laweyan, salah satu industri batik terkenal di Solo. **

**[4]Saya tidak tahu apa namanya tapi saya tahu kalau bisa dipasang kursi tambahan di samping motor. Kayak di film-film!**

**Walau telat sehari karena harusnya 2 Oktober, SELAMAT HARI BATIK! SEBARKAN BATIK KE SELURUH DUNIA! LAMPUNG, SEGERA PATENKAN BATIKMU YANG BARU DI-DISCOVER!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**SORRY FOR ANY TYPO!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**NO FLAME!**


	2. Chapter 2

Batik For The World

A Hetalia Axis Power fanfiction

By orangegreengirl

* * *

><p>Summary: Nesia tidak menghadiri World Meeting kali ini karena sibuk mempersiapkan salah satu acara bergengsinya, Solo Batik Festival besama State-tan-State-tannya. Sebagai gantinya, dia mengundang para Nation-tan untuk datang ke Indonesia dan menghadiri Solo Batik Festival. Semua dengan senang hati datang tapi masalahnya, Nesia dan State-tan Jawa lainnya tidak bisa menemani mereka lantaran sibuk dengan festival sehingga para Nation-tan harus keliling Pulau Jawa tanpa bantuan Nesia dan lainnya tapi dengan sepasang kembar yang gagap berbahasa Inggris. Bisakah para turis ini bertahan selama 1 minggu di negeri asing yang unik bin aneh ini? Eh? Ada yang mengekori? Siapa?<p>

"Bahasa Indonesia"

_"Bahasa Inggris"_

_'Berpikir dalam hati'_

**"KOMPAK"**

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Arrived in Indonesia<p>

Suara debur ombak yang mencapai pantai terdengar begitu lembut di telinga. Warna air laut yang berwarna tirus jernih terlihat sangat serasi dengan warna langit yang biru tanpa awan satu pun. Samar-samar suara burung camar terdengar seraya beberapa ekor burung tersebut terbang bebas di langit. Sederet pohon kelapa yang tinggi terayun-ayun oleh angin yang berhembus. Sepasang jejak kaki kecil menghiasi pantai dengan pasir putih yaang pristine itu sebelum dihapus oleh ombak. Pantai itu juga dihiasi dengan batu-batu karang yang hitam dan besar, sebesar raksasa. Hanya yang nyalinya besar yang berani memanjat.

Di dekat pantai, terdapat sebuah pelabuhan kecil dan sebuah rumah panggung panjang. Dari kejauhan, orang dapat melihat sepasang anak kecil duduk di teras rumah panggung mereka dan sedang sibuk menjejerkan ikan-ikan hasil tangkapan sang saudara setelah semalaman melaut sendirian. Sang saudari menjemurkan pakaiannya juga kembarannya yang habis melaut. Yang laki-laki, walau terlihat kecil dan lemah, menggotong seekor ikan besar dan panjang dengan mudahnya di pundaknya. Besarnya ikan itu bisa memberi makan barang 5 orang yang kelaparan berat. Setelah masing-masing pekerjaan selesai, yang perempuan membuatkan teh. Sambil memandang laut, keduanya duduk di teras.

"Apa kabar kakak-kakak di pulau utama, Graha?"

"Mereka baik-baik saja, Murni. Abang Hakim (Medan) sedang senang. Harimaunya beranak 3."

"Wah..."

"Kudengar listrik di rumahmu mati, Saudariku. Sudahkah diperbaiki?"

"Sudah, Saudaraku. Anak muda zaman sekarang ternyata cakap juga walau selalu mengeluh."

"Wah..."

Keduanya bersamaan menyeruput teh dan menghela napas puas bersamaan.

"Kudengar Abang Rahmad (Surakarta) kecelakaan. Untungnya dia hanya patah tulang. Bagaimana ya festival batiknya?"

"Begitukah? Abang Rahmad pasti dibantu kakak-kakak di Pulau Jawa. Ada Kakak Seruni juga. Batiknya pasti cantik-cantik..."

"Hm..."

Keduanya menyeruput teh lagi.

...

...

...

...

...

"Sepertinya hari ini akan berlalu tanpa masalah apa pun ya, Murni?"

"Sepertinya akan begitu, Graha."

...

...

...

...

...

"**Bosan**," keduanya berbisik bersamaan.

KRIIIING KRIIIING KRIIIING KRIIIING KRIIIING

Keduanya melonjak dan segera berdiri. Kedua kembar itu langsung berlari masuk kedalam dan menuju sebuah meja kecil dengan telepon diatasnya.

**"AKU YANG ANGKAT!"**

Sepasang tangan menerjang telepon yang tak berdosa itu dengan kecepatan yang sama dan alhasil ketiganya, Graha, Murni dan telepon jatuh.

**"AKU YANG NGOMONG!"**

Keduanya pun berebut telepon.

* * *

><p>Jogjakarta yang tadinya euforia karena akhirnya telponnya diangkat, sekarang sweat drop mendengar kasak-kusuk diujung sana. Bagus kalau anak-anak rukun dan sebagainya tapi masa berbagi telepon mereka tidak bisa?<p>

"Halo?" Suara melengking mencapai telinga Jogja yang refleks menjauhkan handphone. Ah, sepertinya Murni yang menang. Diujung sana, Graha tengkurap di lantai dengan benjolan besar dikepala karena ditimpuk Murni dengan buku telepon. "Siapa?"

"Murni ya? Ini Abang Agung."

"OH! Abang Agung! Ada apa tiba-tiba menelepon kami?" _("Abang Agung?") _Suara Graha terdengar samar-samar.

"Begini, kalian sudah tahukan Abang Rahmad kecelakaan? Semua orang sibuk. Kalian mau tidak jadi tour guide tamu Nation-tan yang diundang Kak Seruni? Nanti kalian ke Jakarta lalu bawa mereka keliling Pulau Jawa."

"JAKARTA?" _("Apa? Apa? Kenapa dengan Bang Jaya?")_

"Iya. Kalau kalian mau, akan kuutus seseorang untuk bantu kalian di Jakarta-"

"Jakarta?"

"Jakarta."

**"MAAAUUUUU!"**

Lagi-lagi Jogja harus menjauhkan handphone dari telinganya. Sudah bisa dia bayangkan di suaru pulau nan jauh, sepasang anak kembar memandang telepon mereka dengan puppy eyes. Dia sweat drop sendiri dengan imajinasinya sendiri.

"Eh... Kalau begitu... Besok pagi Hakim akan menjemput kalian di Bandara Depati Amir lalu sesampainya di Medan kalian langsung ke Jakarta... Nanti kusuruh orang jemput... Lalu kalian dengan para Nation-tan (kalau datang bersamaan) ke rumah Kak Seruni baru mulai jalan-jalan... Kalian lebih baik siapkan pakaian buat 1 mnggu lebih... Dan kamus bahasa Inggris... Kalau butuh uang-"

**"Ke Jakarta? Keliling Pula Jawa? Ke Solo Batik Festival? Ketemu Nation-tan lain selain kompeni, Jepang, Malaysia, Singapore dan Australia?"**

"I...Ya?"

**"MAAAAAUUUUU!"**

"Ahahaha... Kalau begitu besok jangan telat ya..."

**"IYA, BAAANG!"**

"Jangan tidak sopan sama para Nation-tan..."

**"IYA, BAAANG!"**

"Senang-senang boleh tapi jaga sikap..."

**"IYA, BAAANG!"**

KLIK

Jogjakarta memandang handphone ditangannya. Tidak mungkin dia tidak cemas dengan kedua anak kembar ini. Memang mereka itu pintar, sopan, penurut tapi... Rasa penasaran mereka sangat besar. Dulu Jogja pernah memergoki mereka berusaha masuk terowongan bawah tanah Sultan [1]. Untung ketahuan, kalau tidak bisa benar-benar terjadi bencana. Apalagi ini Nation-tan yang akan dipandu.

Kalau ada Australia tak apalah, dia bisa bahasa Indonesia dan bersahabat. Bisalah mereka sabar dengan Amerika asal dia jaga mulut. Germany yang paling rasional dari semua Nation-tan. Italy itu tampak sangat anti kekerasan. Tapi dengan kompeni Belanda dan Japan? Nah, itu pokok masalah yang sebenarnya. Bohong namanya kalau tidak marah lagi. Semua State-tan masih menyimpan rasa sakit dari para penjajah, terutama kedua orang itu. Dua anak ini mentalnya memang sudah terasah oleh beratus-ratus tahun menderita dijajah dan sudah biasa mengerjakan pekerjaan kasar tapi hati masih anak-anak. Kalau orang dewasa macam dirinya, pasti rasa sakit itu bisa disembunyikan tapi lain halnya dengan State-tan yang masih remaja seperti Kembar Sumatra (Medan, Padang, Palembang) dan Bandung, yang pasti akan memperlihatkan rasa sakit itu secara implisit, anak-anak macam Kembar Bangka Belitong ini pasti terang-terangan memperlihatkan rasa sakitnya.

Jogjakarta memandang keluar jendela sebentar sebelum mendial sebuah nomor. Sebuah nomor yang tak pernah ia kira akan ia telpon dalam keadaaan ini.

* * *

><p>Beberapa hari kemudian... Di Bandara Internasional Soekarno Hatta...<p>

Axis, Allied Forces, Nordics, Canada, Romano, Spain, Prussia, Hungary, Austria, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Netherlands, Belgium, Egypt, Greece, Turkey, Baltics, Poland, Ukraine, Belarus, Sealand, South Korea, Hong Kong dan Australia berjalan keluar dari Arrival dengan masing-masing membawa koper kecuali Sealand yang dibawakan Australia. Semua orang disekitar langsung memperhatikan grup orang asing yang tampan dan cantik ini. Banyak pria langsung memandang Ukraine karena... Ehem. Asetnya.

Belum apa-apa semuanya mulai kacau. Italy sudah kegatelan menggoda cewek bareng Romano, Russia tersenyum lebar ketika matahari Indonesia yang menyengat mengenai dirinya yang selalu dingin, France tepe-tepe dengan sekelompok pramugari dan pramugara yang lewat, England mengejar Sealand yang berlari-lari pecicilan. Amerika sudah ke Burger K**g membeli burger yang entah berapa banyak. Prussia sudah ditabok penggorengan Hungary karena mengganggu Austria, Turkey dan Greece mulai adu mulut soal kucing Greece, South Korea teriak-teriak claim.

Menyadari bencana yang akan datang kalau dibiarkan, Australia langsung celingak-celinguk mencari State-tan yang akan menjadi pemandu mereka. Matanya langsung tertuju pada sebuah banner merah putih bertuliskan '**_ROMBONGAN JETT KIRKLAND' _**Australia nyengir senang karena namanya yang dipakai. Rombongan langsung memperhatikan sang pembawa banner alias sepasang anak kembar dengan kulit sawo matang gelap karena sehari-hari di pantai. Rambut mereka sama-sama keriting karena sehari-hari berenang di laut. Rambut yang perempuan panjang menutupi punggungnya. Tinggi mereka sama dan kurang sedikit daripada Sealand. Keduanya memakai kemeja batik yang sama, bedanya yang cewek pakai rok. Ketika rombongan mendekat, keduanya tersenyum dengan bibir dan mata.

OH TUHAN! Mata mereka! Kedua mata mereka yang coklat benar-benar bening. Bening seperti air dan bercahaya seperti permata paling mahal. Kepolosan khas anak kecil bercampur ketabahan khas orang tua yang selalu kena sial dari dulu sampai akhir hayatnya, tersirat dimata mereka yang besar. Badan mereka kurus dan kecil, tampak seperti anak yang kurang gizi padahal mereka sama sekali sehat. Di kedua wajah yang benar-benar mirip itu, sebuah senyum berseri mekar. Seperti tidak pernah dijajah.

Netherlands membuang muka.

Australia berjongkok didepan mereka, pandangan matanya lembut. "Graha dan Murnikan?"

Keduanya mengangguk senang. Mereka tertawa kecil ketika Australia memeluk mereka berdua sekaligus. Satu per satu, semua Nation memperkenalkan diri. Semua orang mereka salami. Bahkan Belarus. Sealand langsung pamer karena dia Nation-tan (not official) dan keduanya State-tan.

"Konnichiwa," Japan tersenyum lembut ketika dia membungkuk agar wajahnya sejajar dengan keduanya. Wajah Graha dan Murni langsung pias. Tak ada angin tak ada hujan, keduanya kompak meninju Japan telak di mata. "GYAAAAA!" Japan berteriak kencang sambil menutupi matanya. Keduanya langsung lari ke sisi Russia yang kebingungan. Kembar tersebut langsung memeluk masing-masing satu kaki Russia, menghiraukan pandangan mengancam Belarus, dan terang-terangan melemparkan pandangan benci pada Japan yang meringkuk dan Netherlands.

Netherlands menghiraukan pandangan penuh tanya Belgium dan balas memandang kedua anak Melayu yang memeluk kedua kaki Rusia. Tidak seperti Japan yang hanya pernah bertemu State-tan Jawa dan Bali, dia sudah bertemu semua State-tan Indonesia. Kepolosan yang tadi ada di mata mereka berganti dengan sorot mata benci dan amarah. Netherlands menerima semua itu dengan tulus. Kedua anak ini secara hati masih anak-anak walau sudah 350 tahun berlalu, penampilan mereka tidak terlalu banyak berubah. Dari sepasang anak kembar Melayu berumur 3 tahun menjadi 8 tahun. Mereka mendesis berbahaya ketika Spain mendekat. Dia pun mundur. England yang mendekat. Kebencian berkurang dimata mereka. Diekor matanya, Netherlands memergoki Australia, China dan Egypt memandangnya dingin.

_"Hey, minta maaf!" _kata Germany dengan tegas. Keduanya mengangkat wajah dan menatapnya nanar. Germany tertegun. Ada sesuatu dalam mata mereka yang tak bisa dikatakan apa tapi Germany yakin yang menyebabkan mata mereka seperti itu adalah sesuatu yang kelam dan sensitif. Dengan satu mata terbuka sementara yang satu lagi masih ditutupi tangan, Japan memandang anak-anak itu. Ah, mereka pasti masih sakit hati olehnya walau tak pernah bertemu.

Graha dan Murni memindahkan tangan kecil mereka dan menggandeng Russia lalu menuntunnya ke sebuah bis yang telah menunggu. Semuanya langsung mengikutinya. Netherlands diam saja ketika Belgium bertanya. Japan juga diam saat ditanya Italy dan Germany.

Ketika semua koper sudah masuk bagasi dan semua orang duduk manis, barulah bis berjalan. Australia duduk paling depan dengan Graha dan Murni dikanan-kirinya, peta Pulau Jawa di pangkuannya. Graha menarik sebuah garis dengan spidol merah.

_**Jakarta-Bandung-Indramayu-Semarang-Pekalongan-Surabaya-Banyuwangi-Malang-Jogjakarta-Solo**_

"Jadi kita minimal ke 2 kota dalam 1 hari ya..." Australia mangut-mangut melihat peta. Ia lalu berbalik ke belakang. _"OI! SEMUANYA TIDUR AJA! KITA LANGSUNG KE BANDUNG! BANDUNG ALIAS PARIS VAN JAVA!"_

France nyengir. England menggerutu.

Graha dan Murni lagi-lagi melemparkan pandangan benci pada Netherlands. Tapi kali ini, England juga dilempari pandangan yang sama kadarnya.

England menaikkan satu alisnya dan memandang Netherlands penuh tanda tanya.

Netherlands hanya mendesah.

Semoga pariwisata ini berlangsung dengan baik... Tanpa ada dendam kesumat yang mencampuri...

* * *

><p>Tak jauh dari bus berisi para Nation-tan itu, seseorang mengekori mereka dengan sepeda motor. Motornya yang besar dan bewarna merah terang menarik perhatian orang-orang sekitar. Sang pengendara acuh tak acuh. Kaca helmnya berkilat dibawah sinar matahari. Secara pribadi dia tak ingin melakukan ini tapi...<p>

Jogjakarta sudah memintanya dan dia tidak tega meninggalkan adik-adiknya yang lucu diantara Nation-tan bodoh.

Apalagi Bangka Belitong itu bagian dari Sumatra.

Dan bisa dibilang ini cara untuk membayar hutang budi untuk beberapa Nation-tan yang telah membantunya beberapa tahun silam...

Walau hutang ini belum sepenuhnya lunas, setidaknya bisa meredakan hatinya yang berat.

Dengan pemikiran itu, dia menambah kecepatan motor.

* * *

><p>Di Solo...<p>

"MAS RAHMAD! BATIK MEGAMENDUNGNYA [2] SUDAH SELESAI!"

"YOSH! LANGSUNG BAWA BUAT JAHIT!"

"MBAK SER! KAINNYA KURANG!"

"CARI DI GUDANG! STOKNYA SUDAH DATANG KOK! JANGAN SAMPAI SALAH WARNA YA!"

"MAS AGUNG! MAS! HIASAN PERAKNYA HILANG!"

"APA-APAAN! SUDAH SAYA TARUH DILEMARIKAN! ITU HIASAN PERAK NDAK ADA GANTINYA! AYO BANTU SAYA CARI! TERLALU! KALAU INI PENCURIAN-"

Jakarta hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kekacauan di rumah Surakarta ini. Padahal baru dia tinggal satu jam untuk mengantarkan kain ke penjahit lain sekalian membelikan permen asam Jawa buat Surakarta dan kopi buat semua orang... Sudah segila ini... Kayaknya malam ini mereka akan lembur... Paling nanti dia disuruh membawakan barang-barang, mengantar kain batik ke penjahit lain, mengecek persiapan di Balai Kota dan membuatkan kopi buat semua orang. Wah, kayaknya dia bakalan disuruh-suruh terus. Tapi ya sudahlah, Solo Batik Festival ini event terbesar Surakarta, spotlightnya.

Tapi yang jadi kekhawatirannya yang terbesar adalah...

Bisakah kembar Bangka Belitung akur dengan para Nation-tan?

* * *

><p><strong>Yak! Chapter 2 selesai! Maaf lama update! Saya sibuk! Reader, terimakasih telah mengingatkan saya soal penulisanpengetikan Jogjakarta yang benar!**

**Dan kepada Reader yang menanyakan saya orang mana, saya orang Batak jadi mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam tradisi Jawa dan slokasi-lokasi yang saya tidak tahu.**

**Gambar gembira, di Jerman ada yang namaya Batik Week! Warga Jerman bisa belajar bagaimana cara bikin batik! Batik mulai mendunia! Senanganya! Bangga jadi orang Indonesia!**

**[1] Guru saya pernah cerita, dia Keraton ada sebuah ruang khusus untuk Nyi Loro Kidul, penguasa laut Jawa. Dari ruangan itu ada lorong bawah tanah yang terhubung langsung ke pantai Laut Jawa. Hanya Sultan dan dalam fic ini, Jogjakarta yang boleh masuk. Saya tidak tahu apa soal ruangan khusus ini benar-benar ada tapi kalau salah maaf ya...**

**[2] Batik dengan motif awan yang berasal dari Cirebon**

**Terimakasih telah sabar membaca fic ini!**

**Saya usahakan update secepatnya!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please review!**

**NO FLAME!**


End file.
